Flare's Destiny
by Life is like a bicycle
Summary: "Goldenstar, What's the matter?" She hesitated before uttering the words in her dream "Even flare, a sudden fire, can save the clan like the normal fire"
1. Prologue

**Flare's Destiny**

"**Goldenstar, What's the matter?" She hesitated before uttering the words in her dream **_**"Even flare, a sudden fire, can save the clan like the normal fire"**_

ThunderClan

Clan Leader

Goldenstar-Pale ginger she-cat with a ginger stripe across her back

Deputy

Fastfoot- Black tom with long legs

Medicine Cat

Brightlight-White she-cat with brown and ginger splotches

Warriors

Stripefur-Gray she-cat with bumblebee like stripes

Apprentice-Icepaw

Flatface-Muscular brown tom with a flat face

Stormflight- Sleek tabby tom

Cinderfire-Dark gray she-cat with ginger splotches

Hollystem-Beautiful tabby she-cat with white underbelly and chest Apprentice-Sunpaw

Apprentices

Icepaw-White she-cat with light gray splotches

Sunpaw- Golden tom with ginger stripes

Queens

Gingerfoot-White she-cat with ginger paws. Mother of Flarekit (ginger she-cat)

Elders

Blind-eye- ginger tom with green blind eyes

RiverClan

Clan Leader

Spottedstar-Gray tom with black, white and brown spots

Deputy

Mossleaf-Sleek brown she-cat with with splotches

Medicine Cat

Birdwing-Gray she-cat with feather like splotches

Warriors

Oakpelt-Light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Redpaw

Longfur-long-haired black tom

Apprentice-Minnowpaw

Reedstream-reddish tom with blue-gray flecks

Hailstorm-Gray she-cat with black flecks and black rain-like splotches

Whitepelt-White tom with gray feet and tail

Apprentices

Redpaw-sleek reddish she-cat

Minnowpaw-Light gray she-cat with gray flecks

Queens

Rosefoot-cream white she-cat with reddish paws. Expecting kits

Elders

None

WindClan

Clan Leader

Eaglestar-Dark brown tabby tom

Deputy

Ashfire-Muscular gray tom with ginger stripes

Apprentice-Rosepaw

Warriors

Hareleap-Light brown she-cat with long legs

Apprentice-Bluepaw

Nightfur-Sleek black she-cat

Lightwing-White she-cat with brown flecks

Wolfsong-Gray she-cat with white underbelly

Runningfoot-Sleek gray tom with long legs

Apprentices

Rosepaw-Reddish she-cat

Bluepaw-Blue-gray she-cat

Queens

Dawnshine-Cream she-cat. Expecting kits.

Elders

Gingerheart-Ginger she-cat with graying face

ShadowClan

Clan Leader

Darkstar- Black tom with gray patches

Deputy

Talonclaw-Dark brown tom with a big scar on the face

Medicine Cat

Badgerface-Black tom with white badger markings

Warriors

Marshfoot-Cream tom with dark brown paws

Cedarpelt-Brown tabby tom with light brown patches

Redthroat-White she-cat with reddish chest and underbelly

Spottedfur-Blue-gray she-cat with black and brown spots

Cindershade-Gray she-cat with dark-gray flecks

Apprentices

Molepaw-Brown tabby tom

Smokepaw-Light gray she-cat

Queens

Tallfoot-Tortoiseshell she-cat with long legs. Mother of Longkit and Highkit

Elders

Whitewhisker-White tom

Prologue:

Goldenstar looked down from the great rock and saw what he wished he didn't. Everybody was wearing sad faces. She knew it was because of Leafbare. Which has ended 2 moons ago.

A lot of cats died around that time. Some are Redpelt, Treeshade and Flamefur. Even kits, queens and elders died as well.

She stopped at his thoughts as he remembered about the gathering that supposed to start about now. She nodded at the 3 other leaders who nodded back.

"Let us start the gathering" she meowed sharply to every clan cat. "I shall start. ThunderClan is still recovering the loss from Leafbare. Prey in our territory are plentiful so don't worry about us raiding territories" she looked at the other leaders before continuing, "Also, our queen gave birth to Flarekit."

"I shall be next" meowed Spottedstar coldly "RiverClan too is recovering from the loss. Fish in our river are still as plentiful as ever." Rasped Spottedstar. Goldenstar knew he only has two lives left so age is catching up to him. Soon, Mossleaf will replace him after using all of his lives.

"ShadowClan will be next" Darkstar meowed strongly, which startled a few cats "ShadowClan is fighting to forget the loss in Leafbare. Prey is also plentiful in our territory." Darkstar meowed coldly.

"WindClan will be last. WindClan also is recovering. Prey in our territory is also plentiful."

"This gathering is now over." Meowed Goldenstar sadly. She pitied every cat that suffered the lost of his or her loved ones.

She knew one thing to do when she arrived at camp. _I must visit Flarekit_ she thought. After last night, she knew she must after the dream last night. She whispered the words to herself in her dream as she entered the camp:

"_**Even flare, a sudden fire, can save the clan like fire"**_


	2. The excited one

Goldenstar purred with amusement as she entered the nursery. She saw she that Flarekit was about to open her eyes._ I just had a perfect timing_ she thought happily.

She gasped as she saw the color of her niece's eyes. It was green. She purred with amusement as Flarekit looked around the nursery. Gingerfoot opened her eyes to see Goldenstar looking at Flarekit. She looked at Flarekit and purred.

"I knew she would open her eyes. I thought her eyes would be amber just like me. Instead, she got green eyes witch matched her fur perfectly" Gingerfoot meowed happily.

"I just came here to visit Flarekit. The other clans suffered as much as we did. I came here to check on you and Flarekit. I pity everyone who lost his or her loved ones. Even if they are from other clans…" Goldenstar meowed sadly.

"I know it is hard for all of us but we have to move on. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. Good thing Flamefur gave me Flarekit. The other cats didn't receive any reminder from their loved ones. We have to move on for the warrior code and StarClan. No matter how hard it is, we must move on for the sake of the future" Gingerfoot meowed to her sister.

"You are absolutely right, Gingerfoot. I bet Flamefur is happy to you for saying that. You are a really loyal ThunderClan cat. I would've never wished for a better sister than you" Goldenstar meowed happily to Gingerfoot

"You should be going. I bet the whole ThunderClan is wondering where you are" Joked Gingerfoot

"You are the most caring cat I ever knew. You do have a point in that joke. I better get going to see how the clan is. See you later" Dismissed Goldenstar.

"See you later, sister" meowed Gingerfoot

1 moon later…

"Mooooooom! Can I go out of the nursery? You promised me I can go explore the camp in one moon and it's already one moon!" meowed Flarekit.

"It's still night time, Flarekit. Didn't I teach you the difference of day and night?" Gingerfoot pointed out.

Flarekit thought deeply. She forgot the difference of day and night. So she tried to remember what her mom taught her.

FLASHBACK

"Flarekit, day is when the sun is out. The sun is a round thing that is so bright it can make you blind if you stare at it too long. Night is when the Moon and Stars are out. The Moon is like the sun but you can stare at it as long as you like. It won't make you blind. The stars are like tiny dots in the sky. I tell you, Flarekit. The night sky is far more beautiful from the day sky"

END OF FLASHBACK

Flarekit looked at the sky outside the nursery. It was beautiful the Moon was shining brightly and the star are- Flarekit stopped at thought instantly as she realized it was Nighttime.

"Come on, Flarekit. Time to sleep tomorrow is when you are able to explore the camp" Gingerfoot meowed to her kit.

Flarekit lay down beside her mother's belly as she closed her eyes. She knew tomorrow will be a perfect day to explore the camp.


	3. A squeak with excitement

Flarekit woke up with a thrill of excitement as she realized it was sunhigh. She immediately began to wake up her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! It's day or sunhigh! Can I go explore the camp?" Flarekit squealed with excitement. Gingerfoot just groaned. _Did my kit just drank milk and got hyper?_

Gingerfoot moaned as she opened her eyes. Kits aren't very easy to handle._ StarClan, what did I do to deserve this?_

"Okay, okay I'm up." She groggily meowed. Flarekit squeaked with joy as her mother got up.

The camp looked so big. She can see the apprentice's den, the warrior's den and the elder's den. _Wow! I never expected the camp to be as big as this _She thought with amazement

"Alright, Flarekit, Can you see the Freshkill pile?" Gingerfoot asked. Flarekit looked around the camp and saw the Freshkill pile in the middle. She saw two young cats, smaller than warriors, eating mice together._ Those must be apprentices like mom told me._

"I can see the Freshkill pile, mom. It's so big" Flarekit answered. It's true she never thought the Freshkill pile to be so big.

"Oh, hello, Gingerfoot. How are you doing today?" asked a black tom. _I wonder who he is._

"Oh, hello Fastfoot. Still as busy as ever, huh?" Gingerfoot greeted. _So he's Fastfoot._ Flarekit thought. Her mother told her about him being a deputy. Her mother said deputies are supposed to replace a clan leader if they die or retire to be an elder.

"Taking your kit the tour around the camp, huh? She looks as excited as you were when you were a kit" Fastfoot meowed. Gingerfoot was as energetic as Flarekit when she was a kit.

"Flarekit, Why don't you visit Blind-eye? She might tell interesting stories to you" Gingerfoot requested. The chat with Fastfoot is getting to an embarrassing chat.

Flarekit nodded and went away. _I better visit the apprentice's den first. Mom won't mind, right?_

As she went inside, She saw Icepaw and Sunpaw sharing tongues. "Hey Sunpaw, what are you going to do after sharing tongues?" She asked. She must know what Sunpaw is up too.

"Well if it isn't Flarekit. I will be going training in Sandy Hollow. Want me to sneak you there?" Sunpaw asked kindly.

"I better ask mom first. She tends to get worried if she doesn't know where I am," Flarekit answered. If only her mom doesn't get too worried for her.

"Icepaw, you don't mind sharing tongues later after I take Flarekit to Sandy Hollow, huh?" Sunpaw asked her sister. She tends to get disappointed when she doesn't know where Sunpaw is going.

"It's okay. I don't mind doing that later. Just be careful. I heard Gingerfoot is very protective for her kit. Don't say I didn't warn you" Icepaw replied blankly.

"Okay, Flarekit. Like you said, we must ask your mother if you can go. Come on. Let's go to her"

Flarekit squeaked with excitement as he led them to her mother._ I hope mom will let me go with him to sandy hollow._

They found Gingerfoot talking to a muscular tom with a flat face. Flarekit knew every warrior should be treated the same. They serve and hunt for the clan and without them, a clan would never survive.

"Hello Gingerfoot, Hello Flatface. Gingerfoot, may I speak to you for a while" Sunpaw asked politely. Flarekit liked the attitude of Sunpaw so Flarekit wished he would be her mentor.

"Flatface, do you mind me talking to him for awhile?" Gingerfoot asked. "I won't mind" Flatface kindly meowed. Gingerfoot and Sunpaw talked in where Flarekit can't hear. A few moments later, Sunpaw approached Flarekit with a purr rumbling on his throat.

"Good news, your mother allowed us to go to Sandy Hollow. Come on, Flarekit. I will teach you the hunting crouch and battle moves. "Okay, Sunpaw. Let's go!" Flarekit squeaked with excitement. What could get worse if Sunpaw was with her?.


End file.
